A type of conventional plug comprises pins extending from an insulator, thereby increasing the risk of accidentally touching the pins. Another type of conventional plug comprises rotatable pins being able to be received in an insulator to overcome the above risk. However, the rotatable pins cannot be held in different orientations, thereby causing inconvenience in use.